Giros del destino
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: El destino era sin lugar a dudas, una criatura caprichosa. Molly Hooper, forense en el prestigioso hospital londinense de St. Barts, era una de las pocas personas que sabían cuan extraños e inesperados podían ser sus giros. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de este fic. Son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.**

El destino era sin lugar a dudas, una criatura caprichosa.

Molly Hooper, forense en el prestigioso hospital londinense de St. Barts, era una de las pocas personas que sabían cuan extraños e inesperados podían ser sus giros.

Si hace cinco años, le hubiesen dicho que Sherlock Holmes estaría dispuesto a entrar en una relación con ella, les habría mandado a la planta del hospital dedicada a la psiquiatría.

Mirando al detective que en ese mismo instante yacía en su cama sumergido en estado de profundo sueño, no pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos y todo lo que habían vivido.

Desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, ella le vio como el hombre más interesante y atractivo de todo el planeta. No tenía el mismo modo de pensar que otros detectives como Lestrade, él era capaz de ver cualquier cosa con esos ojos tan especiales cuyo color cambiaba según su estado de humor.

Del mismo modo que ella lo consideraba a él magnífico y brillante, él sin embargo la consideraba como una simple herramienta. Un simple bisturí con coleta que le proporcionaba todo lo que él deseaba y más. Y todo con un par de cumplidos carentes de sentimiento (Por supuesto que sabía que no los decía en serio, pero aun así le obedecía. Quizás porque le amaba)

Luego llegó el bueno del Dr. Watson a su vida, y con él llegaron los meses más horribles de la vida de Molly. El desgraciado intento fallido de cita, el descubrimiento de que su novio (quien por cierto no era tan gay como había dicho Sherlock) era una de las mentes criminales más brillantes del siglo XXI y la desastrosa fiesta de Navidad fueron algunas de las cosas (junto con muchas otras más) que pasaron .

Molly recordaba a la perfección aquella fiesta. Lloró toda la noche, su corazón había quedado completamente roto. Tanto el vestido, como los zapatos y adornos, e incluso el regalo que le iba a entregar a Sherlock y que con suerte consiguió llevárselo mientras él estaba en su cuarto, fueron a parar a la chimenea, donde ardieron hasta el amanecer.

El día siguiente, no fue mejor que el anterior. El ver como Sherlock reconocía a esa mujer no por su cara, fue un golpe del que jamás se olvidó. Así comprendió que un hombre como Sherlock, jamás podría fijarse en una mujer como ella.

Cuando llegó a casa, no se molestó en llorar, ni siquiera se deprimió. Su corazón había sido pisoteado tantas veces por ese monstruo sin sentimientos que ya ni dolía. En eso la había convertido, en una máquina incapaz de sentir, ni de amar. Justo igual que él. Se quedó sentada, mirando la nieve caer, cada segundo que pasaba se iba olvidando más de sus sentimientos hacia el detective. Ni siquiera podía odiarle, no se merecía tal malgasto de energía. Se podría decir que no sentía absolutamente nada hacia él.

Hasta que llegó el momento de la caída.

En el laboratorio, por fin entendió el por qué de sus acciones. Tenía miedo, y estaba triste. Algo malo iba a pasar y él pensaba que jamás podría salvar a sus amigos. No era tan sociópata después de todo. Molly tuvo el coraje de decírselo y echárselo en cara. No se sorprendió cuando rechazó su oferta de ayuda, el muy capullo era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirla. Sin embargo, si lo necesitaba, ella estaría allí para ayudarle.

Horas después volvió para cerrar el laboratorio, y se lo volvió a encontrar.

"Te equivocas." Le había dicho él. Molly no podía estar más confundida.

"Siempre has contado y yo siempre he confiado en ti. Pero tienes razón, no estoy bien."

La parte escéptica de Molly no pudo evitar desconfiar ante esa confesión, más de una vez le había dicho justo lo que ella quería oír sin sentirlo de verdad para conseguir acceso al laboratorio, pero si esa era su manera de pedir ayuda, entonces la aceptaría sin dudarlo.

"Creo que me voy a morir." Dijo despacio. Molly por un segundo se quedó pasmada.

"¿Qué.. necesitas?" Ella le preguntó dudosa. Sherlock nunca se explicaba, por lo que era muy difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Si no fuera todo lo que crees que soy, todo lo que creo que soy ¿Seguirías queriendo ayudarme?"

Dijese lo que dijese, Molly sabía que esa decisión cambiaría su vida para siempre. La decisión estaba tomada, es más, se había tomado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Dijo con más seguridad.

"A ti."

Tras la caída, Sherlock se marchó sin dar más explicaciones. Pensó en poner excusas a su horrible comportamiento diciéndose a sí misma que era para poder desmantelar la red de Moriarty y poder salvar a John, la Sra. Hudson y Greg. Pero eso no era excusa para irse sin decir ni siquiera adiós. Por eso se obligó a sí misma a pasar del tema y a tratar de pasar página. Pero se ve que el destino la odia, porque la llevó a parar justo en los brazos de una copia de Sherlock.

Tom era maravilloso. Era educado, divertido, imaginativo, dulce, cariñoso... todo lo que ese condenado detective no era ni nunca sería. Durante dos años creyó que él sería el definitivo, que él sería el padre de sus hijos. Pero entonces Sherlock volvió y con él volvieron sus enterrados sentimientos. Ahí supo que llevaba viviendo una mentira demasiado tiempo.

Tras la boda de John y Mary, decidió poner punto y final a esa relación basada en tantas mentiras. Tom y ella al final acabaron quedando como amigos, pues era obvio que hasta el 'cuchillo de carne' se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba enamorada de Sherlock Holmes.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la cama, se preguntó como habían llegado hasta el punto de tener una relación. Sherlock no era de la clase de personas que te llevan a citas, te compran flores y bombones y se arrodillan para pedirte la mano. Por otro lado, Sherlock tampoco era de los que tienen relaciones románticas.

Una vez más, se preguntó si esto no era un sucio truco para ver si le devolvía el acceso ilimitado al laboratorio como tenía antes de su vuelta a las drogas. Podría estar usándola del mismo modo que usó a esa chica de la boda de John y Mary, cómo se llamaba ¿Jean? ¿Jeanine? Tendría sentido. Ella no era guapa, ni elegante, ni tenía buen ojo para las relaciones por no mencionar su falta de habilidades sociales. En Barts era el hazmerreír a causa de su flechazo y no se atrevía ni a pensar en las apuestas que se habían hecho para ver cuanto duraban juntos. Era demasiado doloroso.

Pero, suponía que si eso que tenían iba a acabar en un futuro cercano, por lo menos disfrutaría de estos momentos en los que tenía al gran detective Sherlock Holmes para ella sola.

Molly soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió dos esbeltos y lagos brazos rodeando la cintura y dos labios besándole el cuello.

"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?" Preguntó Sherlock, aunque ambos sabían que él sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo." Le contestó ella desafiante. Él permaneció en silencio.

"Estabas dudando de nosotros. Otra vez." Molly no podía verle la cara, pero podía sentir su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados y sus ojos llenos de ira. Por no mencionar que el agarre en su cintura aumentó considerablemente.

"Cómo no hacerlo." Dijo ella. Sherlock se tensó y la soltó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su ropa. Molly le observó, impasible pero también con unos ojos repletos de tristeza como cogía sus pantalones. Probablemente le habría ofendido y se iría para no volver. Se lo estaba viendo venir.

Sin embargo, Sherlock hizo algo que la sorprendió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó un pequeño trozo de papel chamuscado. Agarrándola de las manos, depositó el papelito en su palma.

_Molly xxx_

Era lo único que se podía leer en el papel, el resto estaba completamente chamuscado, pero aun así ella sabía exactamente a qué pertenecían esas palabras.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Antes de ir a la Morgue para reconocer a La Mujer... no por su... en fin... me colé en tu piso para tratar de pedirte perdón de una manera un poco menos tensa. Y cuando vi las cenizas y ese trozo de papel chamuscado... yo... yo..." Sherlock se revolvió el pelo tratando de averiguar como seguir. Esto estaba demostrando ser más difícil que lo que había planeado originalmente. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque Molly le besó. Era un beso tímido y suave, como el primero que habían compartido, era como un símbolo de su relación.

Lentamente, el volvió a envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando el beso terminó, Molly puso la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Que ahora latía por ella.

Definitivamente, el destino era una criatura muy caprichosa.


End file.
